This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tonneau cover systems can include a tonneau cover with hinged sections that are foldable between a closed configuration in which the sections are arranged to cover the cargo box and an open configuration in which the sections are arranged in a stack with the rearward sections stacked upon the forward section. Two straps are typically used to buckle the stacked sections together. These straps help maintain the sections in the stack while the truck is traveling down the highway with the tonneau cover in the open, stacked configuration.
Unfortunately, sometimes users forget to buckle any of the straps so that nothing prevents the tonneau cover from becoming unstacked when subjected to high winds. In other cases, users sometimes only buckle one of the straps on one side stack adjacent one side of the cargo box, which allows high winds to expand the other side of the stack adjacent the other side of the cargo box. Of course, the effect of the wind on the stack increases as the stack expands. In either case, damage to cargo in the cargo box, to the tonneau cover, to the truck, or worse, can occur.